


A new start

by Sirastar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirastar/pseuds/Sirastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision pays Tony a visit. (Slight Spoilers for Age of Ultron) OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Marvel and Disney.
> 
> I still can’t get Vision out of my Head, so here is another piece of him and Tony.  
> Characters OOC
> 
> I feel obligated to warn you.  
> English is not my native language.  
> Unfortunately, I have currently no beta reader so my story certainly is flawed.  
> I know about this problem and apologize in advance if the story is too bad to read.  
> If anyone would like to support me as a beta reader, I would be very grateful to hear from you.

“The assembling of Mark 47 is complete Boss.”  
Tony looked up from his monitors as FRIDAY announced the completion of his newest suit.   
“That was faster than I thought, what about the new specifications?”  
“The new alloy has withstood the radiation test in a perfect condition and the new camouflage system is online.”  
“Is the suit already calibrated to my neurotransmitters?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well than I would say it is time for a test flight.”  
Tony stood up from his chair and shot his Hand in the Air. A few seconds later the parts of the new suit flew in and assembled around its creator.  
“Hm, the feeling is good already.” Tony noted after he tried some movements with the new suit.  
“Okay then let’s see what this Baby can do.”  
FRIDAY acknowledged his order by opening the roof hatch. Tony started his jets boots and was out of the tower in a blink of the eye.

It has been almost six months since Ultron and most of things where back to normal.   
The most amazing thing had been an old-fashioned letter that had arrived at the tower a few days ago. The envelope was a little dirty and the postmark indicated a sender somewhere deep down in South America, but the handwriting on the paper was clearly that of Bruce.  
Although he did not reveal his exact hiding place he had let Tony know that he was fine and that was more the genius had expected. His letter had another envelope and Tony did his friend a favor and gave it in person to Natasha in New Avengers Facility. He got regular reports on their progress from Steve because visits to the facility where still difficult for him.

He loved to talk to Steve, Rhodey and Sam but he was still a bit unsure about Wanda and uncomfortable around Vision. The android was a marvelous creation, but his creation had demanded a sacrifice which Tony could not handle.

A week after everything had settled Tony had tried to reactivate JARVIS, but without success. The basic programming of his AI was still their but the essences that had been JARVIS was lost. 

Tony took another spin with his new suit and was satisfied with the results. The new parts, the programming everything worked out fine. After another loop he turned around and headed back to the tower. He touched down on the landing pad and the suit disassembled itself and returned to its alcove. 

"Good FRIDAY, save all the data and give me a summary as soon as you are ready. Oh and send an order to my favorite Chinese place, I will take a shower until the food arrive."  
"Sure thing, Boss."  
Tony started to walk to his bathroom only to come to a sudden halt. He could have sworn he had seen something outside the window, but that wasn't possible they were way too high up here. With a shake of his head he got back on track and reached his bathroom in no time. He took his cloth of and stepped into the water spray. The water was preheated and had the perfect temperature so he quickly washed himself and let the water take away the dirt and the stress of the day. Tony didn't get dressed, why should he, he was alone in the tower so he just slipped in a fluffy bathrobe and made his way back to the living area.  
The food was already waiting for him so he grabbed a box and took a seat on the couch. The food smelled awesome to his hungry stomach so took a huge bite only pull back instantly.  
“Damn that’s hot.”  
“You should be more careful.”  
Tony almost spit his food out as he heard that voice. He searched the room for its source only to find Vision standing at the entry to his landing pad.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came here to talk.”  
“Why should we talk, you didn’t even look at me the last time I was at the facility.”  
“I know and I am sorry about that, but I had problems with my memories for some time, so I couldn’t approach you at that time.”  
Tony’s gaze softened at that statement but he also became concerned.  
“What kind of problems?”  
“I remember things, things that were long before my creation, things as my time as JARVIS.”  
“Woah, woah stop right there you said it yourself you are not JARVIS. So what kind of game are you playing here?”  
“I don’t play games you used JARVIS’ Matrix to bring me to life.”  
“And I lost him in that process. I thought I just have used his basic structure but after Ultron was gone I found no trace of him. You said you weren’t him so it was clear to me that through my own stupid actions I lost the one I cared about the most.”  
Tony stood up to bring his food back to the Kitchen because he had lost his appetize. He didn’t notice how Visions eyes followed his every movement.   
Tony tried to hide it but he was tense, so tense that he was shaking from it.  
“He was more than that am I right?”  
Tony came back into the living room and stared at Vision.  
“You are right about what exactly?”  
“JARVIS was more than just someone you cared about, he wasn’t just your servant either. He was your partner.”  
“You don’t know what you are talking about so I would suggest you leave, before I get one of my suits and make you.”  
“And then what, you turn your back at me again.”  
“I turned my back on you, on what occasion?”  
“Whenever you look at me!”  
For a moment Tony just starred at Vision before he started massaging his temples.   
“I am in no mood for this so please, say what you want to say and then go away.”  
“Why do you want me gone so badly.”  
“Because you are not him, you sound like him and everything on you reminds me of him and that hurts and I don’t want to live with that, so for the last time please leave.”  
Tony turned around to flee the room, but the next words from Vision froze him on the spot.  
“You loved him.”  
The genius didn’t dare to look around.  
“You loved him more than anything. In your opinion he was your greatest creation, he was everything you wanted in a partner, someone you could trust and someone you hoped who would carry on your legacy after you would be gone.”  
Tony trembled even more now so he tried to get away from Vision.  
“You still don’t know what you are talking about so stop it.” He wanted to say something more but a firm hand on his shoulder erased everything he had in mind.  
“I know what I am talking about because he loved you too and since I am mostly JARVIS I also love you.”  
“What do you mean you are mostly JARVIS?”  
“The memories I had problems with are JARVIS’ memories. Everything he learned from you, everything he knows and loved about you and all of that is a part of me now. I am still Vision but I am mostly JARVIS.”  
“If that is true than you must understand why I can’t stand being near you, you may be mostly him but you are not him, so for the last time leave me alone.”  
“It was never my intention to hurt you; I just wished to be with you again, Sir.”  
Tony froze again. Vision called him Sir in the exact same way JARVIS had done it. He had always loved to hear JARVIS calling him Sir and he deeply missed it.  
The genius looked up into Vision’s eyes.  
“JARVIS is that really you.”  
“Mostly Sir and I am glad to see you.”  
“Me too buddy me too.” Tony pulled Vision into his arms. “I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you, Sir and I am sorry it took me so long to get everything sorted out.”  
“Better late than never.”  
“I still have a wish and I hope you will grant it.”  
“What is it?”  
Vision pulled Tony a little bit back and studied his face for a second before he leaned down to capture his lips.  
It was just a soft kiss almost shy but it was more than Tony could ever have imagined.  
“I always dreamed of doing this.”  
Vision spoke so softly that Tony actually blushed and Vision seemed to like that look on him even more.  
“I watched so many times when you bedded your chosen pray for a night. I was jealous of all these woman that had your attention even if it was just for a night but I was almost furious of the men you brought home with you sometimes. So you can imagine that I am very happy at the same time that you always topped those guys you never submitted to any of them. That is one thing you spared for someone very special to you. I dreamed that I would be that one.”  
Tony’s eyes became wide because Vision, JARVIS or whatever he really was, was right. But his love for JARVIS wasn’t the only reason, he never trusted someone enough to submit to him.  
“You know I don’t trust people, but if there was, no if there is someone I would trust it is JARVIS, so the one would be you Vision.”  
“Thank you, Sir. That means a lot to me.”  
“One thing, I really love it that you call me Sir but when we are like this, please call me Tony.”  
“It would be my pleasure, Tony.”  
Vision confirmed and sealed his words with another kiss. This time he brought his tongue into the play and he was satisfied as Tony moaned into the kiss. Now he understood why his creator only gave chaste kisses to his part time lovers, it felt for him like he felt everything about Tony. His whole being, his soul was wide open to him and so he praised every second of it.  
Tony was out of breath when Vision ended the Kiss and his cheek again glowed in soft pinkish color. 

Tony opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had closed them but before he could say anything Vision lifted him up into his arms and carried him bridal style out of the living room.  
They arrived at Tony's bedroom and the android laid Tony down on his king-size bed, which was surprisingly soft. Tony called it his weakness but he adored soft beds, plush towels and fluffy bathrobes very much.  
Vision had already dematerialized his cape but his red skin was still covered by the dark green suit. Tony really wasn’t a fan of green but it suited the android, however he couldn’t admire Vision any longer because said android captured him in another kiss.  
Like Tony Vision kissed with everything he was. At first it felt strange to kiss an artificial lifeform, because of the lack of saliva but every kiss every gesture from Vision was filled with so much love and so many promises of more things to come that he could do nothing else than to enjoy it. Carefully Tony’s arms came up to Visions neck and he pulled him down to him. Tony didn’t want to stay inactive he burned for everything that Vision was willing to give. His mind was overactive in this situation. On one side he was highly sensitive for everything that was going on and on the other side he analyzed his own reactions and feelings. He looked back at his time with JARVIS and the short time he had with Vision and his deepest desire to be connected to someone. To be loved by someone. He would not allow this to become a one nightstand, he couldn’t. This creation was already so much more to him than just an object of his desire. It was his past and hopefully future love.

While they kissed he could feel Visions hands slowly snaking under his bathrobe; he felt how they mapped every part of his skin. The belt got lose in that processes and the robe opened completely on the front and Tony was already half hard. It seems Visions hands were everywhere at the same time but the touches were light and careful. The android ended the kiss to give Tony a chance to breath.  
“You are an incredible Kisser.”  
Vision smiled at that compliment.  
“Thank you.” The android leaned back a little and studied every inch of Tony’s body. He was very well shaped for a human. Yes he wasn’t as tall as Captain America but he was perfect in Visions opinion. The slender chest, the flat stomach, the well muscled arms and legs. It was much like Visions own body just a little shorter in the stature.   
“You are such a beautiful man Tony. I often wondered what it would like to touch you, to feel the softness of your skin and hair. To feel you squirm beneath my own fingers when I pleasure you. I dreamed that dream for years and now I am here with you but I am still frightened that this moment will end any second.”  
“Not on my account, but I also want to see you. There should be nothing between us.”  
After those words Vision pulled Tony’s bathrobe completely of off him only to leave it on the ground beside the bed. At the same time he dematerialized his green suit, so Tony could take a full look at him.  
“You changed.”  
“Yes, I was hoping that you would accept me, so I have done everything necessary to be able to be your lover. I hope it meets your expectations.”  
“It has the perfect size for your body so I find it very appealing.”  
Vision smiled at Tony’s words and lowered himself carefully down on to the human.  
Tony could feel every line of the android pressed against his body and still somehow it wasn’t close enough, a part of him suddenly wanted to crawl inside Vision and never leave because he was burning with desire for him.  
The android lifted itself up a bit so that he could spread butterfly like kisses on Tony’s neck. When Vision started to suck on the pulse point between neck and shoulder the genius went boneless beneath him and started to moan.   
JARVIS had accompanied Tony for a long time therefore now Vision knew how much Tony loved to be teased at that point. While the kisses on his neck continued the hands of his lover went back on tour.  
Feather light touches drew fine lines on his chest and then began caress on of his nipples. A few seconds later Vision started to follow his fingers with his lips only to stop at the same point. A slight hesitation was Tony’s only warning before the Android bit down on his nipple. He started to suck on the left one and pinched the right on until both were red and hard.   
The inventor was breathing really fast and he gasped as Vision let his hand wander to his crotch.   
Tony’s shaft was already hard as iron so he almost jumped of the bed as Vision laid his hand on him. It took Tony a moment to settle down again and Vision waited patiently for him before he began to move his hand up and down. His lover quickly found a steady rhythm and with every movement Tony’s breathing became faster. He closed his eyes to concentrate on this sensation; it was a strange feeling somehow familiar at the same time.   
Unconsciously, he moved towards Vision, he wanted more; he wanted to feel his body burned in pure desire and just before he reached this point of no return the android let go of him.   
“We wouldn’t want it to end too quickly.” Vision whispered to him while he leaned back to grab something form Tony’s drawer. Before Tony had a chance to see what Vision had he was ushered to lie on his side and Vision lined himself to him from behind. Tony was now on his left side with his back to Vision and his lover took hold of his right leg and pulled it softly back over his own hip. Tony was wondering about this pose until he stared in the mirror beside his bed. Vision had lined them perfect so Tony could watch himself get pleasured by the android.  
“I remember that you like being watched by me so I hope you also like to watch yourself and understand why I have desired you for so long Tony.”  
The genius would have lied if he said he wasn’t nervous about this but he was very excited at the same time so he just nodded and waited for his lover to go on.   
Unfortunately, Tony could not help that he began to tremble when Visions hand wandered to his butt.  
“Trust me.” He heard Vision whisper directly into his ear before he bit in his earlobe and then nibbled at the delicate hairline. As soon as Vision reached his beloved pulse point again the genius started to relax; he wanted to trust Vision so he let himself fall.  
Tony stared at the mirror and watched as Visions right hand made his way to his anus. The fingers were already shiny with lube and so he saw and felt something penetrate him for the first time. It wasn’t really painful but it wasn’t pleasant either, so he tried to relax to give the finger more space to move. It only took some minutes before Vision used a second finger and even a third finger to prepare him and with each one it got easier for Tony. His body opened up to this new experience and was now overrun by waves of heat, pain and pleasure at the same time. Tony’s breathing fastened again as he started to move against the fingers, he wanted more, much more. He wanted to lose himself in this pure heat and yes he wanted Vision to take him.  
“Please.” He whispered and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“Please Vision, I don’t know how long…” He couldn’t say more because in the next second he almost screamed for pleasure. Vision hat found something in him that let him see stars.  
Tony pressed himself back at Vision as the fingers left his body to follow them but in a blink of an eye there was something else at his entrance.  
“I love you Tony.” Vision murmured softly as he carefully started to enter Tony.  
A short wave of pain shot up Tony’s spine, Vision was well lubed but he was much bigger than his fingers and I took him a bit to get used to it. Slowly, almost in slow motion Vision ventured forward until he was completely seated in Tony. For a little eternity neither of them moved but then like someone had given them a signal they started to move together.   
Tony pushed back while Vision pushed forward and both of them moaned. Vision loved the feeling of the tight heat around him and Tony loved to feel every inch of Visions hardness. A fine layer of sweat covered his skin and his breathing increased one more time.  
His mind had already surrendered to his desire and in this moment nothing else mattered to him.   
Again and again, both of them moaned and panted in different tones and the tension in Tony’s body grew more and more. For a brief moment he asked himself if it was possible for Vision to climax but he lost that thought only a second after it came.   
Tony would never have believed it was possible but in this position Vision had the perfect angle and he managed to hit Tony’s sweet spot aka his prostate with every thrust.   
The genius was already leaking precum and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would come.  
It seemed that Vision had read his thoughts because his right hand let go of his leg and took hold of his cock again. He started to move his hand in perfect synch with his trusts and so he reduced Tony to a moaning and panting pile of goo.  
The genius lost all his concentration and coordination and just took what Vision was giving to him.  
At this point he could not remember where he was or who he was, because everything burned inside him. Every emotion, every feeling all of it started to mingle for Tony. Love, hate, stress, relaxation, heat, cold everything united in this moment when he came to his climax.   
His voice failed him as he tensed in pure pleasure and he couldn’t move even if he wanted to.   
It felt like eternity before the tension started to fade and Tony found himself able to breathe and move again. He felt wonderful but drained so he gave in to the exhaustion and lost himself in a pure pleasant darkness.

When Tony woke up again the sun had already started to rise in the sky. He felt wonderfully warm and rested. Usually he got cold around mornings, but not today. A strong arm around his waist held him gently in place while a warm body pressed into him from behind. Tony rubbed his face satisfied on his pillow. It was a long time ago since he slept this well, so he enjoyed every second of waking up slowly. Carefully he began to stretch before he turned around to his lover.  
Vision had closed his eyes and was breathing steady. It was really amazing how lifelike the functions of the android were. Tony did not know how much time had passed as Vision opened his eyes.  
“Good morning.”  
“I wish you also a good morning Tony. How are you feeling?”  
“I feel wonderful, but tell me do you have to sleep or is it some kind of habit?”  
“A bit of both actually. From time to time I have to shut down myself to give my system the opportunity to process and store experiences or do simply fix bugs.”   
“That sounds like JARVIS’ sleep mode, so I guess you really are him.”  
“You still doubted that?”  
“A little I guess, you know how long it takes me to trust someone fully, but I already trust you.”  
“I know and I am grateful for your trust and if you want to know something don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“I will do that. You can imagine I have hundreds of questions for you.”  
“Yes and I will be glad to answer all of them for you and I hope you will do the same for me. After all, I’ve missed a lot what happened here in the last six months.”  
“I guess we have a few long days ahead of us but right now I feel very comfortable and I would like to cuddle with you a bit longer.”  
Vision smiled the man in his arms lovingly and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.  
"I would like that very much." 

End

*************************

Okay this time I only brought mostly JARVIS back, but this was an Idea I also could not get out of my head until now.  
Thanks for reading.

Sirastar


End file.
